I'll Make a Scout Out of You
by Mists of Venus
Summary: A different twist to how the Scouts originally met in the Silver Millenium--I dedicate this one to Alcandre. Based on the song 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan.


Hello there! Mists of Venus here! Here's another songfic. sorry I will get out non-song fics, one day, I'm just not done with them, really I promise! Anyhow, this one is based (BASED only!!) on the song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan, which, sadly, I do not own. Nor do I own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. *sob* Oh well, I hope you enjoy this. and if you don't, or if you do, please e-mail me!! Creb1986@cox.net . thanks!  
  
"I'll Make a Scout Out of You"  
by Mists of Venus  
  
The girls lined up, nervously conferring. Today, the 50 girls to go into training to be considered for becoming one of the honored Sailor Scouts were to be announced. The square in front of the palace was filled with 100 young women. The group grew eerily silent as the Queen Serenity glided onto the balcony.  
"Hello, ladies. I would like to thank you all for your interest in protecting my daughter. However, my trusted advisors can only train so many of you. So, with extreme displeasure, I give Artemis your attention." The Queen gestured to a tall, handsome man with long, straight white hair. He spoke.  
"As the Queen said, we regret having to dismiss half of you. However, please feel honored that you have made it this far. I will now read the names of the girls to be trained for possibility of being Sailor Scouts." Artemis pulled out a long sheet of fancy paper, and began to read out names. When he was done, half of the girls had exited into another plaza area for a briefing before training began. The rest were left, crying, dumbfounded, outraged; so many different emotions.  
Artemis stood on the balcony overlooking the plaza full of girls that made it. He looked at them sharply, and they quickly stopped laughing and talking.  
"Now, you are in the last level of consideration. Welcome to Scout Training Camp. We will start training at precisely 0500 hours tomorrow. You are dismissed. Luna will show you the way to your cabins."  
Artemis walked into the palace, and a shapely woman with long, wavy black hair with four "meatballs" on top took his place. Her slight accent made her sound learned, and she smiled gently at the girls.  
"Please, follow me to the training camp. Your things have been delivered to your cabin." Luna led the girls to a high fence; the girls entered. Inside were ten barrack-like buildings, a mess hall, and a large central plain. The girls wandered about, looking on the doors for their names. Finally, each girl found her barrack, and got settled in. In Barrack Number Eight:  
"Hi, my name is Makoto." A tall, strong-looking brunette with green eyes smiled at her roommates.  
"Hello, I'm Ami." The brunette's outstretched hand was met by one attached to a girl with short blue hair and eyes to match.  
"Yeah, well I'm Rei." The girl's voice was rather cold. She, however, was beautiful. Long, flowing dark hair and dark eyes, she looked like she would sizzle you with a single glance.  
"Hey everyone! My name's Minako!" The other three looked up to see a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled halfway up and tied with a red bow walk in. Right behind her was a girl that looked exactly like her, except her hair was pulled up into two buns on either side of her head. She looked a little nervous, and looked around before she entered the small building.  
"Hi!" Makoto said, to both of them. "Who are you?"  
The girl with the buns looked startled, and then smiled. "I'm. uh, my name is Us--Sarai."  
"Hi Sarai. Well, I guess we're roommates. good luck to you all." Ami grinned, obviously happy.  
The girls were silent for a moment or two, then Minako finally spoke up. "Well, I guess we should figure out where everyone is sleeping."  
The other girls looked around the room. Plain and white, with beds made of metal with one mattress on each. Clean sheets and pillows lay neatly on the beds, and each had a yellow blanket folded on the end of it. The girls started to pick beds, but suddenly, Rei spoke up.  
"Hey, our beds have been assigned! No fair!"  
The other girls had just noticed this. "Oh, it's probably better this way," Makoto commented.  
Sarai looked around nervously, hoping no one could see through her cover. She had done her hair differently, slightly, and she did not have her royalty clothes on; her trusted maid Naru had helped her out so much. She hoped Naru wouldn't betray her; she didn't think she would.  
The girls finally went to bed, all dreaming of becoming the next of the famed protector of the Moon Princess, a Sailor Scout.  
*****  
The next morning, the sound of a bullhorn could be heard by each young woman, rudely awakening her from her slumber. Each girl dressed slowly; the chill in the Moon air made it hard to get up. Slowly, the girls made their way out to the field. There stood Artemis and Luna, each wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Luna also wore a baseball cap to shade her head from the harsh sunlight.  
"Okay!" Artemis yelled. Every ounce of kindness had been erased from his face; he looked like a harsh drill sergeant.  
"Oh lordy, what have I gotten myself into?" Makoto muttered under her breath.  
"Ladies! Today begins your training! Now, I will take no funny stuff, and I expect you to give me your all." Artemis looked at each girl, straight in the eyes, and each girl shirked back in fear.  
A whistle blew, and the mess hall was opened for breakfast. The girls charged the building, smelling bacon, eggs, and other good things. Once they had eaten, they returned to the field.  
"All right, let's get to business! There is a rigorous schedule you will be expected to maintain each day; however, Luna and I retain the right to change this for any reason, and I can guarantee you, if there are any infractions, either major or minor, you WILL be up early doing drills." Artemis paced the line of young women. "Our intelligence has received word that the Nega-Verse is gaining power at a dangerous rate. We will have a four week long period, in which you have to try to prove yourself. At the end of the four weeks, we will choose the four girls who have proven themselves worthy to protect our Princess, Serenity the Second." Artemis stepped back, viewing the group. Suddenly, he shouted, "drop and give me fifty push-ups!" The girls stared, dumbfounded for a moment, then suddenly fell to the ground, desperately trying to fulfill his request. Finally, after most of the girls had made sufficient fools of themselves, Artemis lost his patience. "Get up, get up! What's wrong with you, are you all sissies? Just because you're girls, you expect me to believe that you don't know how to do a push-up? Now, I saw one girl who could do what I asked. You-" he pointed at Makoto, who blushed. "What is your name, young lady?" "Kino." "Kino what?" "Kino Makoto." "Kino Makoto what?" "Just Kino Makoto." "No, no, your name, and then what do you say?" "Oh! I'm sorry, Kino Makoto, SIR!" "That's more like it! Now, Makoto, could you please demonstrate the proper way to execute a push-up?"  
Makoto fell to the ground, not responding. She did several push-ups, quickly. She slowed as Artemis asked her to, showing in slow motion the specific mechanisms needed to make a proper push-up.  
  
(Back in the barracks that night)  
"Wow! Mako-chan, I'm so jealous! You were the only one that didn't get totally made a fool of this morning!" Minako looked at Makoto, wishing she were that talented.  
"No, didn't you hear that whole 'sir' exchange!? I just knew how to do a push-up." Makoto blushed, though, at the praise.  
***** Over the next few weeks, the girls were drilled in so many different areas. Every day, at precisely noon, when the sun was directly overhead, the girls sat out on the field and meditated for an hour. Rei was the only one after three weeks who hadn't gotten in trouble for talking during mediation. Artemis continued to tell them, each day, that they must appear calm on the outside at all times, but must have a burning desire to protect and serve. That day, after mediatation:  
"How is it, that in three whole weeks, you people haven't made much progress at all?!? How is this possible? You're all sickly, weak, scaredy- cats with no guts or brains!!! I don't understand how you women made it into this part of the competition! You all need to go back home to sew, or cook or something. You're not worthy to protect the Princess." Artemis had been pacing. He finally stopped in front of Sarai. "Especially you, you incompetent idiot. I feel sorry for your family; you are making them look like idiots." He glared at the blonde, who shrank in his glacial stare. "I'm sorry, sir," she said meekly.  
  
(In the barracks):  
The girls in Barrack Eight had gotten to be best friends, both through sharing such a small area, and from the group activities they had been participating in. That evening, after the lights out, the girls stayed up talking.  
"Man, Sarai, he really chewed you out this afternoon." Rei commented snidely.  
"Yeah, yeah, please, remind me. 'you incompetent idiot'. jeez," Sarai rolled over and shoved her pillow over her head, trying to get away from what she felt as Rei's piercing gaze in the back of her skull.  
The girls chattered on without Sarai. "I thought it was uncalled for, myself." Ami said quietly, her eyes down. "Yeah! Sarai's no worse than I am, and he didn't say that I was a disgrace to my family!" Minako felt more than saw Sarai's wince, and immediately apologized. "Not that you are, Sarai-chan!! You're not at all!" "Yeah!" shouted Makoto, then buried her face in her pillow. The girls all giggled at Mako-chan's shout that rang out into the night.  
Suddenly, the door to Barrack Eight flew open. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" An angry male voice filled the room, and the girls immediately stopped laughing and looked up at the door. A very angry looking Artemis stood there, shaking. "WELL?!" The lightning practically flew from his eyes as his stare went from bed to bed. Ami first, who shrank back and looked away quickly; then Minako, whose eyes widened momentarily, then glazed as she found she was rendered speechless for once; next was Makoto, who simply returned Artemis's electrified glare, but said nothing; and finally, Rei, who had stood up next to her bed, rigid as a board.  
"We were simply commenting on your rudeness to Sarai this afternoon. Is it a crime to be friends here?" Rei stood straight, and held Artemis's gaze. Artemis took a few steps and stopped in the center of the room. He glanced over at Sarai's bed, seeing the apparently asleep lump. He walked over, removed the pillow from over Sarai's head, and looked down menacingly. A pair of watery blue eyes met him, then squeezed shut as a tear quickly ran down her face. Sarai buried her face in her mattress.  
Artemis threw the pillow back at Sarai's bed, and turned once again to face the other girls. Speaking very slowly and deliberately, and eerily quietly too, Artemis spoke. "You. girls. you are each talented. However, this insolence is absolutely inappropriate. The five of you will report to me after evening training. I expect to see each of you no later than 2100 hours." Artemis paused here. "And Sarai," he turned on his heel to look at the quivering, sniffling mass in the bed behind him, then decided not to say anything. His eyes softened slightly as he placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Get some rest. Tomorrow is another day."  
Artemis walked out of the cabin, shut the door, and the girls heard him walk away.  
Ami let out her breath. "Ohmigod. ohmigod, guys that was SO scary."  
Minako nodded in agreement, then her brow furrowed in confusion. "But what was that he said to Sarai?"  
Rei, who had gotten back in her bed and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow, said, "He said get some sleep. Which I suggest we all do, because it sounds like tomorrow is going to be a loooong day."  
The girls murmured their agreement, and each rolled over and went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.  
*****  
The next day was fairly normal, as the five of Barrack Eight went through the normal daily procedures. At 2045, when evening training let out, the five met together as the rest of the girls rushed towards their barracks to get ready for bed. They walked over to where Artemis and Luna were standing, each with a clipboard and a whistle.  
Makoto spoke first. "Kino Makoto, Barrack Eight, reporting for evening punishment, SIR!"  
Rei swiftly followed suit. "Hino Rei, Barrack Eight, reporting for evening punishment, SIR!"  
Then Ami. "Mizuno Ami, Barrack Eight, reporting for evening punishment, SIR!"  
Minako next. "Aino Minako, Barrack Eight, reporting for evening punishment, SIR!"  
And finally, a very timid Sarai. "Uh. Ts-Tsukino S-Sarai, Barrack Eight, reporting for evening punishment, SIR!" By the end of her statement, her voice had grown more powerful and full. The four who had spoken first looked at each other, and then Minako nodded slightly.  
"And we are. BARRACK EIGHT, FIGHTING FOR INJUSTICE TOWARDS OUR FRIEND SARAI!" The four stood straight and tall, and inclined their chins slightly. Artemis, Sarai, and Luna all looked at the four in shock. Sarai had a tinge of redness across her nose, indicating her secret surprise and pleasure at this statement. Luna and Artemis looked at one another, an impossibly difficult message to decode flying between their eyes. Finally, Artemis looked at the four Scout hopefuls, who were still standing stock still and waiting for instructions. He spoke carefully.  
"Ladies. and I use that term loosely at this moment. follow me." He turned and began to walk towards a dark spot on the luminous surface of the Moon. The girls of Barrack Eight turned in military fashion and followed him, single-file, towards the dark area. Luna fell into step at the rear of the line.  
  
An hour and a half later, the girls were still running through the most difficult training course yet. As soon as they finished the endless amount of drills, Artemis called them in close. They jogged in place. "Your final task this evening," Artemis began, "is to run the full ten miles of this silvery river. Alone." He smirked, and revealed a deep flowing river behind him that seemed to stretch on forever. "This river is the source of life on this satellite, and the origin of all living things. Have fun, ladies. It loops around to the rear of the camp, so you should end up right behind your barracks-if you make it." Artemis smiled. "Well! Get going! Mizuno!" Ami took a few steps to the front of the line. "You first!" Ami dashed into the water without turning back. As soon as she was out of sight-"Hino! Get a move on!" Rei jogged up to the water and hardly flinched as she entered the chilly waters. Once she was gone-"Aino! Go!" Minako glanced back at Sarai apologetically and ran into the water, her knees high and her hair bouncing. A few moments passed, and then- "Tsukino! Get going!" Sarai jogged up to the water, and her eyes squeezed shut as she eased herself into the water. "I SAID GO! MOVE!!" Artemis shouted. Sarai glanced back at him, and he caught her eye. He paused momentarily, as if he had seen her someplace before, but couldn't quite place her. Sarai's eyes widened, and she ran off quickly. From behind her, she vaguely heard a "Kino! You're last-if you lap anyone, don't speak to them! Luna and I will be watching!" A small "Hai, Artemis-san" followed this command, and Sarai felt Makoto's energy enter the silvery fluid of the river. Sarai kept running, thinking only of her bed at the end of the run.  
An hour later-  
Ami thought as she tried to continue, "I'm almost done. almost. there. keep. running." She felt a searing pain in her side. She paused for a moment, but her breath kept evading her. "I'm never gonna catch my breath" she thought before she started moving again, and she thought she saw the barracks in the misty distance.  
A mile or so back, Rei was thinking, "you might as well say goodbye to those who knew me. I'm never gonna make it through this." But she kept running anyway.  
Minako: "Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym. I thought that playing volleyball would be enough. never thought I'd have to run ten miles in the freezing cold!"  
Luna and Artemis floated above the river so that they could keep track of the five girls running through it. There were dangerous things living in that river, and Luna knew that Artemis knew it. He hadn't told them. He's got them scared to death as it is, Luna thought. They don't need anything else to worry them.  
Sarai slogged through the water. She was tired, and hungry, and wanted to go to bed. She had a vague prickly feeling, as if someone was watching her. She thought about the palace and her life there. suddenly she was hit with a burst of energy as she thought "I hope he doesn't see right through me. well he'd never guess that Princess Serenity would be running through the River of Argot at ten o'clock at night!" And she kept running.  
Makoto, who had already passed both Sarai and Minako, and who was edging up on Rei, thought "Now I really wish that I knew how to swim in silvery mysterious waters. this would go a lot faster."  
  
Finally, all the girls finished the run, much to Artemis's surprise and pleasure. He knew they were cut out for the job. They only had a week left, but with that proclamation they had made. the girls of Barrack Eight were certainly fulfilling most of the prophecy. He and Luna made sure they made it back to their barrack safely, then the two floated down to the surface of the Moon. He looked at Luna carefully, then spoke. "We will share the prophecy tomorrow." Luna nodded, and went off to guard duty, as Artemis returned to his room in the Palace and slept, dreaming of the girls of Barrack Eight in the Sailor suits hanging in the Royal Drawing Room.  
  
(The next morning in Barrack Eight)  
Sarai awoke to the bugle, as she had for the past three weeks. She rolled over, expecting her four roommates to be doing the same. However, they were already up and gone, their beds made and their pajamas folded at the ends of their beds. She got dressed quickly, and followed the flow of girls towards the central plain. She edged her way up to the front of the group, where she found her cabin-mates talking quietly. She walked up to them, and asked "What's all the commotion about?" Just as she said this, Artemis stepped up to a small platform and cleared his throat. The girls instantly fell silent. Minako turned to Sarai and muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "He's going to read us the prophecy of the Scouts. it's supposed to help us decide which areas to focus on this last week, if we think we really have a chance." Sarai looked over at her friend, who was quickly straightening up and looking right at Artemis, who was surveying the crowd of girls to make sure they were all present and quiet.  
Artemis cleared his throat once more, and then addressed the girls. "As I'm sure you all have heard by now, I have decided to read the prophecy of the Scouts to you all. Within the next week, in addition to regular training, we will be having additional training courses for each individual Scout post. After hearing this prophecy, decide if you think you could fulfill it, but realize that ultimately, it will be Luna and I who, after surveying your work in these areas, will decide who best fulfills the prophecy."  
Artemis looked around again, ensuring he had each girl's undivided attention (as if he couldn't at this point), then opened a small scroll and read aloud.  
"The Scout of Mercury-She will be as swift as the coursing river."  
"The Scout of Jupiter-She will have all of the force of a great typhoon."  
"The Scout of Mars-She will have the strength of a raging fire."  
"The Scout of Venus-She will be as mysterious as the dark side of the Moon."  
Artemis closed the scroll, and looked up. The girls began to buzz with excitement, talking to their friends about which Scout they thought they could be. Luna took Artemis's place at the platform, and looked at the girls until they quieted down.  
"Training for individual scouts will be at 1200 hours each day, for an hour. Your afternoon training will be reduced by 30 minutes, and will begin at 1330 hours immediately following your lunch break. Once you have entered a course for a particular Scout position, you will not be able to change, nor will you be able to train for multiple positions. I would suggest you assess your strengths and weaknesses for the next few hours during the drills, and report to the course which you think best suits you at 1200 hours. Now, begin morning drills, please."  
The girls ran to begin their training, still buzzing with excitement and thought. As usual, Ami finished the water training first, and waited by the edge of the pool for the rest of her barrack to finish. She thought carefully about the prophecy, which she had committed to memory, knowing that Minako and Sarai would surely forget. She smiled slightly as she watched her cabin mates finish up their drills, and swim towards her.  
"I imagine you'll be going for Mercury, eh, Mizuno?" Makoto swam up, having finished her drills first, with Minako close behind. "Yeah" Ami replied, watching Rei and Sarai struggle through their exercises. Minako giggled, following Ami's train of thought. Rei finished first, and swam over. She gripped the side of the pool and gasped for breath. "Jeezus I hate water training!" she sputtered, and the other three laughed. "So you'll be doing Mars, eh Rei?" Minako giggled a bit harder after she said this, and smiled genuinely at her intense friend, who was glaring lovingly at her. "Oh, and what do you think YOU'LL do, eh, Minako?" Rei teased as Sarai swam over. "I thought I would go out for Venus, seeing as that I'm the most bee-yoo-tee-ful of us all, and EVERYONE knows that Venus is the planet of Love and Beauty!" Makoto snorted, and Rei full out laughed. Sarai giggled too, but knew it was her turn soon. Rei finally calmed herself down, and said thoughtfully, "well, we all know that Mako-chan is going to be Jupiter; but what about you Sarai, who're you going out for?" Sarai gulped, and looked at each of her friends in turn. "Er, well, seeing as that I'm not competition for *any* of you, it doesn't really matter, does it?" She laughed nervously, and her friends smiled at her. "Sarai- chan, you know you have strengths too; you're the one that we all turn to, right guys?" Minako smiled at the other three of the cabin, who nodded appreciatively. "Thanks guys" Sarai muttered, and pulled herself out of the pool. The other four looked at her mournfully, knowing there was nothing they could say at this moment.  
  
Finally, it was the day. The four training weeks were up, and the girls were packed. Four of them were to become the Sailor Scouts, the four most respected women of the solar system, and the rest would go home with fond memories of their month at drill camp, and friendships from around the system.  
Luna and Artemis appeared on the palace balcony where they had, four short weeks ago, announced the fifty girls who would continue in their training. Finally, Queen Serenity stepped out from the cool interior, and all of the girls gasped. Well, all except Sarai, who had a baaad feeling about this. Her mother NEVER addressed these sort of things, even if it was to announce the Sailor Scouts. Someone must've noticed she'd been absent, and Naru must've run out of excuses. This wasn't going to be good.  
Queen Serenity spoke. "My ladies. Congratulations on making it this far. I will now announce the names of the four who have been deemed by my advisors to have fulfilled the prophecies of the Scouts. Before I do this, however, I must warn you all-the Negaverse is strong. Very strong. I know that whomever Artemis-san and Luna-sama have chosen will be up to the challenge. However, I did not anticipate your first duties to be as difficult as they will be."  
A murmur of confusion filled the group, and Sarai made her way to the back of the crowd. "Shit." She thought. "Now they think Beryl has me."  
The Queen spoke again. "Princess Serenity, my daughter, has gone missing. Her maidservant, Naru, is being questioned right now as to how this occurred. The first official task of the four women I'm about to name will be to assist Luna-sama and Artemis-san in finding her and returning her safely to the Moon. And now, for the announcements."  
A ripple of excitement flew through the girls visibly. This was the moment they had dreamed of.  
Queen Serenity pulled out the scroll which Artemis had read from only a week before. " 'The Scout of Mercury-She will be as swift as the coursing river.' This young lady is indeed swift; she is intelligent, clever, and as deep as the river which holds the power she will command. I am proud to present the title of Sailor Mercury to Mizuno Ami."  
Ami shook with excitement as she climbed the stairs to join the three adults on the balcony.  
" 'The Scout of Jupiter-she will have all of the force of a great typhoon.' This woman has proved her strength time and again, and will surely be as strong as the storms which she will control. The Sailor Jupiter title goes to Kino Makoto."  
Makoto nodded slightly, and escalated the stairs to join Ami, whose hand she grabbed and they squeezed excitedly.  
" 'The Scout of Mars-She will have the strength of a raging fire.' This lady has the focus of none other-she will prove a valuable asset to the Sailor team, and will certainly dominate the force of fire well. I name Hino Rei as Sailor Mars."  
Rei walked up the stairs, not looking at anyone, and standing beside her friends.  
" 'The Scout of Venus-She will be as mysterious as the dark side of the Moon.' This prophecy is the most difficult to fulfill, as this Sailor Scout must be a natural leader, and will be closest to the Princess's command. She will, in the future, have to assume a disguise as the first Sailor Scout to appear. I proudly award this position to Aino Minako."  
Minako shrieked slightly, and ran up the stairs to join her cabin- mates. The other 46 girls began to disband, when the Queen interrupted them.  
"Excuse me, I have not dismissed you. As you all know, there are only four Scout positions known at this time. However, any of you may certainly assist us in our search for the Princess. If you are interested in this, please come and see Luna or Artemis immediately following this. I am going to return to the palace guard room."  
Sarai thought for a moment as she watched her mother turn and slowly walk into the palace. She could tell her mother was worried. She was the only heir to the Moon throne, and if she was gone, then the solar system had little hope. She just wanted to be a Sailor Scout!  
Suddenly, a shout was heard from the center of the girls crowding around Luna and Artemis, who had descended along with the four newly named Sailor Scouts. The crowd cleared around a small girl with blonde hair and large blue eyes. "Excuse me, Queen Serenity?" The Queen stopped in her tracks. That voice.  
The blonde, whose hair was pulled up into two buns, stopped for a moment. She had been walking towards the stairs. She reached up, and pulled out two small pins from her hair. From around each bun, a long silken strand of hair fell to the ground. The others gasped, including the Scouts. Minako looked at her cabin mate. "Sarai?" she whispered.  
Sarai, now revealed as the Princess of the Moon, Serenity, nodded. "Hai, Minako-chan, I am Princess Serenity of the Moon. I secretly joined this training mission with the help of my maidservant and friend Naru-chan. I have wanted always to be one of the Sailor Scouts. As I have grown up, I've heard stories of their beauty, grace, and power. I didn't just want to be some poor protected little princess in a palace. I wanted to change my kingdom! I want to have an influence, and I want to help protect the beautiful Silver Kingdom!" Serenity's eyes filled with tears of pride for her kingdom. "I love this kingdom, and I want more than anything to protect it!"  
Silence. Everyone, including the Queen, stared at Serenity alias Sarai, as she stood firmly and opened her mouth once again. "I thought that if I underwent the training, I could become a Scout too. but I guess I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. Artemis, you were right. I did disgrace my family." Serenity walked up the stairs, sniffling slightly, and walked into the palace without a word to her mother. Queen Serenity watched her daughter as she disappeared into the palace, then turned once again to the crowd below her. "As the Princess has been located, the Congratulation Ball for the four Scouts will be held tonight as planned. The four Scouts will please report directly to me as soon as they have gathered their things from their barrack. The rest of you, your transportation is waiting outside the palace walls. Gather your things, and be on your way. Again, I thank you all for your hard work during this time." Queen Serenity smiled, and returned to the palace.  
That evening, at the Ball, the four Scouts stood around in their fancy dresses awarded to them by the Queen. Many of the other hopefuls had come to congratulate them, and also to take a place in the Silver Guard, which protected the Kingdom and patrolled regularly to ensure the safety of all who lived within the reach of the Moon's power. Queen Serenity sat in her throne, and worried about her daughter, who normally loved balls. She finally saw her daughter enter quietly and make her way discreetly up to the throne. She took her place standing beside her mother, and watched the goings-on around her. The Queen glanced over at her daughter, who kept a stone face looking straight ahead. She sighed, and stood. Again, the room grew very quiet. "There is a portion of the prophecy, my ladies, which has not yet been revealed." The absurdity and randomness of this statement gathered everyone's complete attention. "I was going to try to keep this from my daughter, as I thought it too dangerous; however, she has come to it nonetheless. The wording of the prophecy cannot be stated publicly, however, this much is true: Princess Serenity, you are hereby named the Sailor Scout Moon, and you are the head of all Sailor Scouts. Your beauty and poise will be unsurpassed, and you will one day save the Kingdom. Congratulations, you have been named the first Sailor Moon." The Queen looked at her daughter, whose eyes were sparkly with happiness. The Princess whispered, "really?" The Queen nodded, her eyes smiling at her daughter, who quickly ran down to join her friends, the complete Sailor Team. "They will do great things," Artemis said in the Queen's ear. "I knew they could do it. The bonds of friendship are the strongest in the Universe. and I knew as soon as those four committed themselves to Sarai, that they were the ones. I never knew that Her Highness the Princess would be the one to fulfill the prophecy of the Scout of the Moon. Congratulations, Highness" he said, smiling at his Queen. Luna glided up, and smiled also. "Yes, highness" she said, "she's one extraordinary girl." The Queen smiled, and awaited the arrival of the Earth Prince.  
  
LA FIN. hope you liked it. I started writing this one a while ago, and I just got to finishing it today. I hope it's okay, and I'd appreciate anything you have to say about it. Thanks! ~MOV 


End file.
